Yurick's adventures in the Vono islands
by BelWriter
Summary: Trying to find his teammates, Yurick teams up with Calista to find them when they seem to just disappear. What adventures could await the duo on some of the lesser islands of Vono? (Mostly K with some T content. Rated for safety in later chapters.)


**I'm not a whole fan of this story, but I was asked to type something up with Yurick in it… So, here it is. I'm sorry about any fighting parts; I'm not good at typing fights. (I also am very sick, so I'm having trouble thinking right now.) Oh, and-uh... I have Yurick break the 4****th**** wall every-now-and-then. Yes, this is going to be multi-chapter. Um... a title would be nice. Can someone think of a title please?**

Yurick sat down on the rotting wooden chair of his father's desk and looked though it carefully. Within a few of the drawers where old maps of the world and it's seas with the trade winds pointed out in light red ink, a small revolver, a small book and a small bag that was sealed shut tightly. Yurick picked up the journal and flipped through it, unable to read most of the illegible and faded text. Yurick shut the book and picked up the small bag that was within the drawer that held the book and slowly opened the bag, a sweet aroma begun to fill Yurick's senses. Yurick turned the bag upside down over his hand and grabbed what fell out of it, a small light pink and blue flower that glowed with an unearthly light. "What… is this?" Yurick muttered out loud softly, in awe of the flower. Slowly, a small piece of neatly folded paper fell from the bag and landed next to Yurick on the table. Yurick picked up the paper and unfolded it and begun to read out loud.

_"It was a single chance of a lifetime that I found this flower growing on the corpse of one of the crew members. This flower seems to grain life from the dead and the surrounding air. I want to study it, maybe even find a use for the flower, but I'm in such a state that death seems to be around me for when I near the flower, it glows in a hue that isn't that of our world. The few remaining men are all scattered around the Island, and some have even become part of the undead that haunt this island, but they claim that the flower has become the only thing that is keeping the both alive and dead. I don't fully trust this claim, but the flower is something that needs to get removed. Sadly, my men are stopping from doing such things. I can only hope th-"_

Yurick blinked when he finished reading what could read or the paper. "It just…stops." Yurick shook his head and looked at the flower in his other hand, unsure of what it was when he had an idea. Mirania knew all sorts of things about anything that grew in a natural environment. He shook his head a little, a light smile on his face, and stood up. "Well, it's better than nothing." He put the book back in his father's drawer and walked out of the room, giving it a slight glance back before shutting the door and walking to the ship that Zael and everyone else stole from the Gurak.

When on the ship, he couldn't find Zael and the other and none of the former captives that weren't busy knew where they had gone. Yurick sighed, not wanting to make a while goose chase to his teammates and begun to search high and low for the group. They weren't where the cannons where and they weren't in the former captains room or its hidden planning chamber and Yurick begun to worry. Did something happen to them? Were they okay? Yurick shook his head, "No… They must be fine… I mean, Dagran and Zael aren't going to let anyone get hurt… Lisa seems to be a strong mage on her own and Mirania isn't what one could call normal…" Yurick mumbled to himself as he tried to calm down. "Nothing is going to get done when I'm worked up like this… let me think…" Yurick took a step forward and nearly shrieked when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Who-" Yurick turned around so quickly and fired a small ball of fire at the person he almost didn't have time to see that the person who placed a hand on him was none other than Lisa.

"Hey! Watch it!" Lisa grumbled as she stared at the burn marks that Yurick had just given her. "Sorry about that. Where is everyone?" Yurick asked once Lisa had begun to heal herself. "I was wondering the same thing. I thought you might have known…" Lisa muttered to herself, "I hope Zael hasn't done anything rash." Yurick gave a slight chuckle and nodded. "Zael and trouble go together like Abbott and Costello. It's fun to watch both." Lisa blinked, "what?" Yurick shook his head and looked out over the side of the boat. "Where was the last place you saw Zael and the others?"

Lisa thought for a moment and nodded. "I saw them heading to one of the other islands around Vono, but they came back an hour or so ago and I haven't seen them since. " Lisa looked at Yurick with a worried expression on her face that said 'please tell me you've seen them since' to which Yurick just shook his head slightly. "Which island? I'm going to find them." Lisa pointed to a small island with a giant volcano on it and then got an idea. "Let me come with you, I'll try not to be a burden." Yurick shook his head again and walked down to one of the emergency boat and hopped on it. As Yurick let go of the lines that held the boat suspended above the water Lisa jumped in and sat in front of Yurick. "I'm coming with." Yurick sighed and took both oars and begun to row the both of them to the distant shore while Lisa smiled at herself and played with the sea water she could reach from the side of the boat. "If you capsize the boat, I'm not helping you when the sharks come for you. I hear they really like females this time of year." Lisa quickly withdrew her hand from the water with a small 'eep' and quickly went to sitting with her hands on her legs while not moving around.

When they arrived at the island, Lisa was the first one to get out and stretch her arms and legs. "I'm glad you warned me of the sharks. I didn't know such animals existed or that they like to eat females… why do they like to eat females?" Lisa asked once Yurick had gotten out of and secured the boat. Yurick stared at Lisa with a very blank expression and sighed. "You… do know what the term gullible means…. Yes?" Lisa thought for a moment before shaking her head and tilting it. Yurick let out a frustrated groan. "You and Zael are two peas of the same pod… and the pod was most likely a defective one." Lisa blinked, "what?" Yurick grumbled and ignored Lisa as he walked onward inland. "Hey! Don't ignore me! I asked a question!" Lisa cried out as she chased after Yurick, who had a small smirk on his face.


End file.
